total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sierra
Coverage thumb|left|190px|Sierra, along with Cody and Heather, in the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Sierra is the last person to exit the bus, running out obviously incredibly ecstatic to be on Total Drama, exclaiming that it's the "best day of her life." Sierra then notices Cody and rushes over to talk to him. Sierra quickly tells Cody that she has always dreamt of this moment, only Cody wasn't wearing a shirt in her dream. Inside the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, while Chris is explaining the rules of the competition, Sierra is shown to be one of the only people to be listening. Heather expresses interest in starting an alliance with Sierra in this episode since she believes that Sierra is the only person that she can trust. While waiting to arrive in Egypt, Sierra states Cody's full name and reveals that he was born on April 1st. She then attempts to flirt with Cody, saying that Cody is her own April Fool. During Come Fly With Us, Sierra sings with Cody. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, she forms a team with Heather and Cody, going under the pyramid; she almost injures Heather and herself during the challenge by walking onto a loose step, causing arrows to shoot out of the wall. The trio later runs into Izzy, dressed up as a mummy. Sierra is later put into "Team Two." While deciding on the team name, Sierra shows some attraction towards Chris, naming her team Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot along with Alejandro, Noah, Owen and Tyler. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Sierra tells Izzy that Duncan and Courtney's fans will be disappointed on her blogs, but she and Owen have a chance of becoming the new Total Drama power couple. Sierra then tells Izzy that Cody is hotter than Owen and he still sleeps with a stuffed emu. Sierra then rants about how Alejandro is not hot and sees the other girls as crazy for liking him. She goes through with Alejandro's plan on the goat. When she reaches the Nile, she tells everyone she's a fourth generation basket weaver, which means she is quick to build half of Teams Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's raft. She and Izzy then switch teams due to her wanting to be close to Cody and Izzy wanting to be with Owen. She then quickly builds Team Amazon's raft and manage to get help try to get the camel on. Once Team Amazon gets their camel onto their raft, they proceed to go across the Nile. Sierra and the rest of Team Amazon are the first to cross the finish line with the item they are supposed to bring, thereby escaping elimination. Trivia *Sierra is the only female contestant to do so. Gallery 304px-380px-Sierratdmflyer-1-.png Codythemesong-1-.png|Sierra hugs Cody in the opening sequence. EEEKEEKEKKSIERRA-1-.png|Sierra is excited to be on Total Drama. OMGChrisIAmSoLOL-1-.png|OMG, Chris, I am just LOL! Ha! Ha! Ha!" - Sierra, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 SierraThinksofTeamName-1-.png|Sierra thinks of the team name: Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. 639px-Sierra isn't impressed-1-.jpg|Sierra is immune to Alejandro's charms. Poi.png|Sierra with her old team, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. 20100706225243!WLAE17-1-.png|Sierra and Izzy switch teams. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy06-1-.png|Sierra happily sniffs Cody's shoe... 639px-Sierra 01-1-.jpg|... which doesn't end well for her. 20110319133032!SuperCrazyHappy020-1-.png|Sierra in Team Amazon's commercial. 639px-TDWT4 18-1-.jpg|Sierra looks worried as Chris reveals their next location. 639px-TDWT4 22-1-.jpg|Sierra using a fish to save Cody. 3x04-Anything-Yukon-Do-I-Can-Do-Better-total-drama-island-13906708-525-359-1-.jpg|Sierra tells Cody that she wishes it was her that had frozen. Broadway7-1-.png|Sierra reveals in the confessional that she knows that Heather is manipulating her, and that she's manipulating Heather instead. TDWT5 16-1-.jpg|Sierra reveals that Chris was once in a boy band named "Fame Town". SierraHeatherUse-1-.png|Sierra attempts to show the camera her belt, but ends up showing off a lot more. Sierraandmeatcody-1-.png|Sierra's "Meat Cody." Sierra!-1-.jpg|Gwen makes her first World Tour confessional. Clickmouse-1-.png|Sierra unknowingly uses a rat for her pizza laptop. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14515492-638-356-1-.jpg|Sierra votes for Heather. 640px-Amazon sierra sad cody vote-1-.png|Sierra is shocked that Cody had voted for her. Sierra Cry-1-.png|Sierra's reaction to when she finds out that Cody voted for her 6c58.png|Sierra is upset that Cody tried to vote her off. Cosierraxc.png|Sierra is crying while Courtney tries to help. Sierra 5J.png|Sierra sing in Paris in the Springtime. Sycplr.png|Sierra finds Cody's ninth toothbrush. SierraToothbrush.png|Sierra begins to brush her teeth with Cody's ninth toothbrush. Srert.png|Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean?".-Sierra. Slt4.png|Sierra updating her "Tweeter," a spoof of the website Twitter. Coderra.jpg|Sierra fantasizes a fan blog about the couple's nickname, which could be "Siody" or "Coderra." Firstattack.png|Sierra attacks Courtney. TDWT14 08.jpg|Sierra sticking up for Cody. Eatgwen.png|Sierra cuts out a paper Gwen... Cutgwen.png|... and then bites its head off. HQ-CloneCody3.png|Sierra is thrilled to meet a Cody clone. Australia sierra jumps.png|Sierra jumps without the bungee and plummets into the ground. Australia sierra injured.png|Sierra is injured from her fall. Australia sierra cody all over again.png|Sierra cries when Cody votes for her in Picnic at Hanging Dork. The best.JPG|Sierra tells a rat that with Gwen gone, this is the best day ever. Because we built Gwen's face.png|Sierra, Heather, and Courtney dancing and singing We Built Gwen's Face. Sierra saves.JPG|Sierra sacrifices herself for Cody. Surgery.JPG|Sierra is seriously injured as a result of her sacrifice. Sierra Sierra